Women with post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) are four times more likely to experience altered health. Altered health, including the presence of more medical conditions has been reported in women with PTSD, and may be related to observed disruptions in biologic function. Although alterations in the neuroendocrine and immune systems have been observed in women with PTSD, research linking these biological alterations to health has not been undertaken. Urban women experience worse health outcomes, and experience higher rates of trauma and PTSD, but have been understudied. Research informing clinicians of biological alterations in urban women with PTSD, and the possible relations to health is necessary to provide a foundation for improved future symptom management. To address these issues the proposed study will take place in two phases and will accomplish the following: 1. Determine the prevalence of PTSD, depression and traumatic experiences in urban women seeking care at a primary health clinic, 2. Among women having experienced trauma, characterize alterations in health, and associations with PTSD and depression, 3. Determine relationships among health, neuroendocrine and immune function in women with PTSD with and without depression.